Black Butler X Black Maid
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: oneshot of Sebastian and OC, prequel to "More than you'll ever know." details inside. Sebastian and Amaranth had been together for, well, centuries. And they wanted each other, bound by a contract or not. Rated M in case of suggestions or mentions or depictions of adult actions...


**Apparently the not so detailed lemon was too much for people... this was a lemon with a plot, not a PWP. (stupids...)**

**Anyway, here is this again, edited hopefully enough for ya so you don't have to search the internet for this story to read the sequel to this oneshot C: Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso, Amaranth belongs to akatsukipikka on deviantart . com C: Oneshot belongs to me. I make no profit from this or ay of my fan art or fan fiction.**

The Black Butler and The Black Maid:

SebastianXAmaranth

In London, at the Phantomhive Manson, there lived a twelve year old, Ciel, with his bulter Sebastian Michaelis and his maid Amaranth. She is an assistant to Sebastian when he couldn't be at Ceil's demands. She's the most beautiful woman that Sebastian had ever seen in a long time and couldn't help but take glances at her.

He liked her perfect white formed body clothed in a black longtailed coat with a black skirt that came to the tops of her knees and black high-heeled shoes with gray socks. On her head she wore a small black and purple hat, had dark brown eyes and sholder length brown hair. Around her neck she wore a necklace and a bracelet that matched around her wrist.

And she had kissable pink lips that he wanted to kiss the h#ll out of. His nickname for her was Mara. Whenever he was making tea, tidying up a spot in the house or whatever, she was always near somewhere.

And right now, she was standing beside him awaiting for Ciel's demands. "I don't want anything right now, so go have a half day off... or night." the master told them. They bowed and were off and on their way to their quarters.

*****

Sebastian wanted to be with Amaranth, but was bounded to be with Ceil. Who could he love more, his master or his assistant? Something inside him was lusting for Amaranth.

Wait, wasn't she bound to Ciel as well? If that was true, then he should be able to be with Mara... Or will he be willing to be with her instead of his master?

Silently following Mara to her room, his demon heart pounded. Very fluid like he quickly got through her bedroom door before she closed it. Finally, he would ravish her, the demon in him trying to rise.

Amaranth sighed in disappointment, the weight of always thinking about the butler weighing her down. She had always liked the tall demon with black hair and red eyes. His personality of acting cheerful and understanding drew her near him, her knowing that his personality was really dark.

Yet she was so attracted to him. She sighed as she took off her hat and sat it on her night stand. When she turned around, she was met with red eyes. She gasped in surprise.

"Sebastian... What are you doing here?" she asked. "Why to see you, of course." Amaranth couldn't believe he was in her room.

"What exactly are you here for?" she asked again for there was no way that sebastian would just want to see her. For all the centuries she'd been with him he had never wanted to see just her. Even though she was a human (looked like one anyway), she could feel her demon side wanting to take over her.

It filled her head with thoughts of attacking Sebastian and having the most sinful sex from holding in her desires and lust for centuries. Her heart was beating against her breast as he neared her. She fell on her bed, on her bottom, and scooted back as she watched his eyes glow a brighter red, Sebastian crawling his way to her.

Amaranth's head bumped into her head board and she knew that she was trapped... unless she could slip away somehow. She tried to move but she was frozen. By what?

Sebastian smiled a smile that belonged to the devil himself and replied to her question,"The same thing you want." What was he talking about, her human self or the demon part? His lips slowly but seductively took her own in a kiss that was driven by hunger.

Her eyes were still open, watching him close his eyes and feeling his mouth move over her, using his tongue and lips to open her wet cavern. As if the touching of their lips were enough, the exploring tongue of Sebastian's, tasting her, drove her crazy. She moaned and closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his body pressing into hers.

Amaranth's arms absently wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer into her mouth. His hands then ran up and down her arms and shoulders. She jerked her mouth away from his, hoping she didn't offend him in any way, and then asked him,"You... you've wanted me too?"

Sebastian smirked and said,"Yes. Just like you." He then whispered to himself while licking down her neck, taking off her jacket,"No wonder men are so tempted by the opposite sex." Amaranth was lost in his magic, by his mouth.

He looked back up to see her pink lips parted and couldn't resist kissing them again. This time the kiss was so passionate, tongues entwined in a dance and exploring the others mouth. His hands traveled down her body and to her skirt, caressing her stockened legs.

"Sebastian..." she moaned out. He smiled against her lips and continued kissing her. Her blood rushed through her whole body.

Inside both of them, their demons roared and seeped in their mind, fogging their thoughts of right. Sebastian then fondled and played underneath Amaranth's undergarments and skirts.

While his hands were busy with her clothing, hers were busy with his as well. She even ripped his shirt and didn't mean to. She blushed like a cherry and he just ignored the source of her embaressment.

He pulled her head down to his chest where some of the skin and muscle were now exposed and let lust flood her body. She flicked his arousing nipple and heard him let out a sigh. And then suddenly, she was on top of him.

She looked into his eyes and was lost, so lost that she didn't notice that his hands went over her butt cheeks, giving them a little squeeze. Amaranth gasped and then her mouth possessed his, showing him how much she really wanted him. "Mara...," he whispered in a husky voice.

They made sweet love that seemed to have last forever. While Amaranth layed on top of him, eyes closed and panting to catch her breath, Sebastian played with her soft brown hair, his eyes heavy and longing for sleep. They fell asleep till about close to dawn.

Sebastian snuck out of her room and then fixed his hair and clothing, ready for the day that came so quickly.

********

The next couple of weeks had been the best she'd ever had. And today she brought a present for Sebastian. She entered the mansion to find him, calling out his name.

Somewhere in the hallway she heard a voice, Sebastian's. She tip-toed to eavesdrop, pressing a ear against the door. She heard Ciel in there, too.

What could they be talking about?

Later she heard Ceil confess that he loved Sebastian. Amaranth stood still in shock and disappointment when Sebastian agreed to his masters wishes. Tears in her eyes, she ran to her room and wrote a note along with his gift.

Now what was she going to do? She didn't want to encounter him today and for eternity. What was she going to do?

*******

Sebastian then walked out of his master's room and then had to find Amaranth to make an amendment with her. The other part to the deal was now completed; Ceil must choose whom to choose, Amaranth or Sebastian. She must be in her room, he thought and then made his way there.

When he entered the room he didn't see anyone. On her nightstand was a small wrapped box with a folded piece of paper tucked under it. He picked up the paper and read:

_This is what I brought you, you can keep it. And you may forget me now. But I promised you my heart, that you would keep it._

_It seems like I made a mistake for mixing pleasure with duties. I thought you needed me like I needed you, so think me naive for that. Maybe, maybe not, we'll meet again._

_- Broken-heart, Amaranth_

He opened the box and inside was a bracelet like her own except with a different stone.


End file.
